Behind Closed Doors
by Kitten Cullen
Summary: Vampire Edward never thought he'd fall in love until he moves to Forks where he meets the quiet human outsider Bella. To those who know them they are just lab partners, but behind closed doors they are so much more than that. B/E and usual pairings.
1. Arrival

Arrival

We were in Forks again for the first time in 80 years. Rosalie and Emmet graduated from our previous high school two years ago, and the students were starting to realize how little Jasper, Alice and I changed in four years. So, when Carlisle was offered a position at the local hospital, he jumped at the opportunity. Although we were all quite ready to move on, the "'children"' of the family were not excited to start school again. I didn't mind very much. Ever since I learned to block others' thoughts out of my mind, school wasn't as painful as it used to be. Sure, we would be the object of everyone's attention for a few weeks, but then they would move on to something else. Humans have very short attention spans after all.

Esme purchased our new home on the outskirts of town with plenty of land for us to be ourselves without fear of nosy neighbors. However, it's the nosey neighbors _inside_ the houseI was having doubts about. One of the only things I hate about being a vampire is that I have no privacy at all. None, I couldlive without the intrigue of my family and their internal dialogue.

"_I wonder if Edward will find someone here?"_

I sighed, putting my block back in place. I was tired of hearing similar thoughts from everyone in the car. I don't _know_ when I'll fall in love, or if I ever will. When I do, I'm not sure how I'll feel about it. I'm a private person. I don't want my family to hear me with my wife just as I'm sure they don't like the rest of us hearing their significant other. …well, maybe Emmet wouldn't mind.

Pulling away from my thoughts, I looked out the window to see where we were.

"We're 5 minutes away," Alice told me. Maybe _she's_ the one who can read minds…

I passed the time listening to Rosalie and Emmet bicker about which color they were painting their bedroom. Jasper and I teased Emmet mercilessly about how he was _not_ going to win that debate. The conversation lulled as we drove into town.

"Welcome to Forks," Jasper read out loud as we drove past the town's sign.

Yeah, welcome to Forks…


	2. The Girl in the Corner

2

"_Who. Are. They?" _

The first day at Forks High and we have yet to be left alone. Girls, girls everywhere!

Alice and Rosalie were quick to claim their men, with glares that promised death to anyone who approached. Even their protection did not stop the wave of people desperate to befriend us.

But I could read their thoughts. Not a single person wanted to get to know the _real_ us. They wanted to get close to the money, get close to any Cullen willing to give them a second look.

"_So, they're all together!" _

"_Yes! Together-together! Like couples or some sort of harem!"_

Alice cleared her throat next to me. "So, it's going to thunder tomorrow are you up for a game?" she whispered from the desk beside me.

"Yeah sounds fun." I deadpanned.

"Come on Edward! Quit brooding, the gossip will dissipate soon. In the mean time, just block them out and focus on what you'll buy shopping this weekend!" she said with a grin.

"Ugh Alice! Again? We just had a going-away shopping trip!"

_Another one really?_

"Yes, it will be fun. Now quit complaining. The bell is about to ring for lunch."

She smiled, grabbed her books and skipped to Jasper who was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, Jazz."

He looked at her with such love in his eyes. I felt like I was intruding on something. He kissed her nose.

"Let's go, we want to get our own seat."

Alice grabbed his hand. He glanced down at her with trepidation in his eyes. "Don't worry Jazz. You'll de great!" She pulled him along and I walked beside him.

"How was class?" I whispered, while we walked.

"Good, thanks. Boring. The teacher, Mr. Barker, knows nothing about the Civil War." he said with a tight smile. There were a lot of people in the hallway. A lot of emotions and a lot of blood.

We met up with Rosalie and Emmett in the cafeteria. They were settled at a table in back

"How was class?" Alice asked.

"Fine thanks." Rose replied inspecting her fingernails.

"_Those sluts are all over MY Emmet though!" _

I gave her a pitying look when I heard her thought and sat down with my 'lunch'. We all played with our food props so as to not attract suspicion. The first few weeks we were always on alert. Being constantly stared at meant we needed to at least look like we were eating. It was even worse when we couldn't mime the action.

"So there's a storm coming…" Alice started.

"Yes! Finally we haven't played ball in like ten years!" Emmett proclaimed excitedly.

"Babe, it's been three months," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

I tuned them out as Rosalie and Emmet continued their playful bickering while Jasper and Alice put their two-cents in every so often.

The school hadn't changed really. New paint, modernized lunch tables etc., but under all of that it was still the same.

Great-grandchildren of the humans we attended Forks High with decades before were there, the same sets of jocks with their cheerleader-girlfriends who would leave them in a heartbeat if they thought they had a chance with any of us. Same people, just more fickle versions of the past. The band kids, the I.T. nerds the…

_Wow_!

The beautiful girl sitting all alone at the table across from us in the darkest area of the lunch room.

She was the only one not staring at us.

Her head was down and her brown hair cascaded over her face. She was drawing something, but before I could try to find out what she was thinking, my thoughts were interrupted by a girl taping me on the shoulder. I turned around to face her. I need to focus more if _humans_ were sneaking up on me.

"_Ew, why was he looking at that Swan girl? She is soo weird!"_

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I."

She gestured at a table full of girls and a few guys in letterman jackets. She glanced at me through her eyelashes and pouted her lips. It was really gross. I could tell my siblings were trying not to laugh.

"_Let her down easy bro," _Emmet thought glancing over at me.

"_Ugh Edward you better put that bitch in her place, she was ALL over Emmett earlier," _Rosalie growled.

"Um, no I'm fine, thanks."

I quickly glanced back towards the girl in the corner.

"Are you sure? We could be _really _good friends…" she trailed off. She must have noticed that I wasn't paying attention. "Oh you shouldn't bother with Vampire Girl over there," she said.

"Vampire Girl?" Jasper interrupted, trying not to give away his shock and suspicion.

"Yeah, that's what we call her. She's freaky and not very nice. Thinks she's too good for people. Just sits around drawing or listening to music, never talking to anyone. She has an ancient name too. Who names their kid Isabella unless they're from the dawn of time or something

"And she _tried to get Mike to fuck her but he is MINE! Stupid skank. Edward would be better off with me."_ She gave a disgusted glance towards the girl.

"_Oh it's just a nickname. That's good." _Jasper thought as he nodded to himself. My siblings went back to staring at that girl…Jane …Janet… Jess…Jessica! That's her name!

Rose asked, "So you know her real name?"

Jessica nodded.

"Well then you should use it."

"I-I- Whatever. Eddy you should really come sit with…"

"Do not call me Eddy," I interrupted. "And I defiantly don't, nor will I ever, want to sit with you and your 'friends_."_

"_What? UGH how could he?"_

"Fine!" She said with a grimace, and stormed back to her table so she could rant to her friends about how "freakish" we were.

The others continued 'eating' and talking about the game tomorrow, completely forgetting about the girl in the corner. I nodded occasionally to show that I was listening.

But all I could think about was her- Isabella Swan.

_What a beautiful name._


	3. She Calls Me Ed

Biology

_I assure you Mr. Banner, the structure of my cells will not be discussed in this class _

I laughed to myself at that thought as I walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I said, handing him the slip that Ms. Cope gave all of us at the beginning of the day.

"Hello Edward, welcome to Forks. Are you enjoying it here so far?" he replied kindly, singing the paper and returning it to me.

_Always the same questions._

"Yes I am, thank you."

"That's great! If you would please, take a seat next to Miss Swan and I will begin the discussion. Don't worry if you feel a little behind since we are two months into the year. Feel free to ask any questions you may have and I am also available for extra help after class." he told me helpfully.

"Thank you Mr. Banner but I'm all set. I was taking Biology back home. I'll keep that in mind though!" I replied, feigning enthusiasm.

I walked over to my new lab partner, Isabella Swan, the beautiful girl from the corner of the cafeteria. She still had her head down. She smelled wonderful, not just the scent of her blood, but _her_. She smelled more delicious than any human I have ever encountered. But I could control myself. I would never want to hurt someone so remarkable!

"Hi," I whispered. "I am Edward Cullen."

Then there was silence. Other than the light snoring of a boy in the back of the class and Mr. Banner's lecture, I heard nothing in reply to my greeting.

_Please say something._

I turned away. I _could _look into her mind. But I don't want to. That would be cheating. I want to get to know her through _her_ telling me. Not small glimpses into her deepest thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity I heard the faintest whisper. So quiet I would not have known she spoke if it weren't for my hearing.

"Hi."

I had to stop myself from falling over.

"I'm Bella."

I smiled. "N-nice to meet you."

She glanced at me and raised her brow. She smirked and replied with a small snicker. "N-nice to meet you too Ed."

_She called me Ed._

For some reason I liked her little name for me. Ed.

She turned back to the lecture.

Up close she didn't look as delicate as I thought she would. She looked _tough_ even. No not tough but…

Confident.

She had a confidence about her that pulled me in.

She was wearing slightly washed out, ripped jeans and a plain faded green tee shirt, black Chuck Taylors, very soft make-up that consisted of a light line of eyeliner and lip gloss.

Simple and beautiful.

My golden eyes and her beautiful dark brown ones locked.

I realized I was staring and quickly

glanced down at my notes.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I gathered my things and headed to my car.

While waiting for my siblings to come out, I watched Bellawalk across the parking lot to an old, rusted red pickup truck. I looked towards the entrance to the school.

_Where are they?_

I looked back at Bella who was still parked and we made eye contact again. She blushed and looked down, keeping one hand on the wheel and placing the other hand on her hairline in embarrassment.

Without looking at me she started the car and drove away.

I stared after her even when her truck was out of sight.

I felt ridiculous.

I've just met her, but I can't stop thinking about her!

I heard my siblings approach.

"So how was the rest of your day?" I asked

"Same old, same old," Jasper replied.

"Let's go home, I have to kick Jasper's ass again on Resident Evil," Emmett teased.

"Oh please Emmett, you're delusional if you think that YOU won!" Jasper replied pulling a face.

"What! Are you kidding? Of course I won! I totally demolished the Executioner faster than you. In one try!"

"That's because Rosalie was helping you! If anything _she _beat me, not you!

We laughed as I pulled away from our new school.

"So Edward, did you do anything exciting with the rest of your day?" Emmett asked, trying to get the focus off him.

"Nah," I said.

I wasn't about to go rant and rave about Bella to my family. Definitely not!

They'd take my slightest bit of interest in her and make a circus about it. Rosalie and Jasper would worry about her knowing our secret, Emmett would tease me or worse, an unsuspecting Bella about it and make crude innuendos at her expense. Alice would hover and try to dominate the whole "wooing process." whether I wanted a relationship with her or not. Esme and Carlisle would try not to micro-manage, but they would be the worst. Dropping "subtle" hints on what to do and indirectly ask a lot of questions about this human that caught my eye in a matter of moments. Something no human or vampire has managed in my century of living.

Later that night, after coming home from hunting, I sat in my room and listened to some records. Lying down on my black leather couch, all I could think about was her.

_Bella_

~*~Non, rien de rien  
>Non, je ne regrette rien<br>Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal  
>Tout ça m'est bien égal<br>Non, rien de rien  
>Non, je ne regrette rien<br>Car ma vie  
>Car mes joies<br>Aujourd'hui  
>Ça commence avec- ave-c-c-c toi-t-oi-t-t-oi ~*~<p>

My record was scratched!

"Edward!" I heard from downstairs.

"Yeah I got it!" I yelled.

I took the record off and inspected it. It was hopeless, there was no saving it.

I guess I know what I'm buying this weekend.


	4. Dreams of an Angel

**PLEASE FOLLOW CullenKitten ON TWITTER! **

**I post info about BCD updates and answer questions etc. on there! I don't post my every thought on there so your phone won't be ringing every minute I promise! I hope to start answering reviews on there soon! 3 **

The rest of the week progressed without incident.

Bella and I continued to get along just fine, but I had yet to really learn anything about her. We only ever talked in Biology.

I knew that she liked drawing and that she was a bit clumsy. I'd seen her trip in the doorway, drop her books and things like that every so often. And I couldn't tell whether or not this was a good thing, but she gets nervous around me. She bites her lip or puts her hand on her hairline when I compliment her in the slightest.. I'm hoping it's because she's attracted to me, not apprehensive.

I was worried I would never get an opportunity to find out more about her.

Until Friday.

That was the day Mr. Banner told us that we would be partnered up for our year- long lab project.

My Partner was Bella Swan.

When her name was called, she stopped doodling, looked over and smiled at me, her dark brown eyes shining under the classroom's fluorescent lighting.

I guess I _will _get to know her more.

As everyone broke away from the lecture to talk to their assigned partners, Bella and I just sat there.

"So," she started, in a low and steady voice. "What would you like to learn about this year?"

She was closer to me now. She turned her body towards me, looking directly into my eyes. I could smell her shampoo.

_Lavender._

Her perfume.

_Freesia._

Her blood.

Her-

_Body._

Venom filled my mouth and

my eyes darkened.

Her eyes widened, and she looked down.

The bell rang, but I was trapped in my seat.

"_Don't move, don't move, don't move," _I whispered to myself over and over again.

"I…I'll see you later Ed," she stuttered, gathering her books, getting up from her seat and keeping her head down.

I didn't reply.

As soon as she was out the door, I stood up and raced to my car, passing my siblings on the way.

"Dude, where's the fire?' Emmet asked, getting into my car and closing the door behind him.

I remained quiet as I pulled out of the parking lot and sped towards home.

"It's nothing," I replied. "Some kid got a cut in class. I need to hunt."

"Oh that sucks," Jasper said.

"_Way to keep control, man."_

I sent a wave of appreciation towards him.

_Oh Jasper you have no idea, _I thought, sliding back into my seat with one hand on the wheel and the other on the clutch.

As soon as we pulled into our driveway, I tossed the keys to Alice as I took off into the woods. I could smell a herd of deer about three miles out. I pounced, breaking each of their necks so I would have time to drink my fill.

I didn't want to go home yet.

I wandered into my meadow and lay on the grass. All I could think about was her. I barely knew the girl and she had already taken over my life. Every time I closed my eyes I thought of her.

Tuesday night playing baseball,

all I could picture was taking her with us, showing her how to play and maybe getting her a Cullen jersey… and a hat. She'd look good in a baseball hat. I kept picturing her smiling face as she cheered me on…

Wednesday composing music,

all I could think about was her voice. I could write an entire symphony just thinking about her beautiful laugh. The slight giggle she gives when I do something utterly embarrassing, like dropping a beaker full of blue iodine on myself yesterday.

And she says _she's _the clumsy one.

I can't stop thinking about her.

Oh god! I cannot imagine going 3 days without seeing her beautiful face. I just need to get a glimpse.

_You know where she lives…_

Yes I do.

I sat up, opening my eyes and biting my lip.

I smiled imagining her doing the same thing while thinking of me.

That's it! Just one look, five minutes tops.

I started running.

I approached her home a few minutes past one in the morning. The house was dark and I could hear the light snoring of her father and her soft breathing. I climbed up to her window and sat on a branch of the oak tree right next to it.

She was beautiful.

Her room was simple and neat, decorated in soft purples and blues. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun. Sometime during the night she kicked off her covers, revealing a thin tank top and tiny short-shorts.

Her legs were long and smooth; her tank had risen up while she was sleeping. Her taut creamy white stomach was showing, revealing a small navel ring jeweled with a deep blue gem.

I tested the window.

It slid open and I climbed in.

I stood there for a moment, just staring.

She moved her head to the side, causing a bit of her fringe to fall over her face. Her face scrunched.

I reached out slowly towards her and carefully pushed her hair behind her ear.

My cold hand brushed her cheek, causing her breath to hitch.

I stood absolutely still.

She rolled over, her hand coming to rest on the cotton sheets beside her, as if holding onto a lover. She sighed as she smiled then snuggled into her pillow.

What I wouldn't give to know what she was dreaming of.

"Edward."

_If I could dream at all, it would be about you, Bella Swan, and I'm not ashamed of it._

I stayed by her bed for the rest of the night hoping she would utter my name once more.


	5. Writing on the Walls

_I would like to thank my wonderful Pre-reader/Beta *__**Tara***__ who has already gone over this chapter and Chapter 1: Arrival! _

_**I Thank you to everyone who put me on their story alerts and favorite lists! ~Kit~**_

_**Credoroza- My first reviewer! Thank you so much! Thank you as well for getting me in touch with SRP!**_

_**Brittany86- I have to say that I lied in my message to you! I said I would update in about two days but I had to work and other things got in the way! I'm sorry! In that time I have found a beta and a pre-reader so hopefully the chapters will be even better! Thanks for reading and favorite-ing! **_

_**Flock6- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Yes I will continue in Edwards P.O.V. as long as possible (hopefully the entire fic) **_

_**Kgunter34- Thank you!**_

_**Christyallen89- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! **_

_**Bloftu- Thank you!I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy the chapter! My first four chapters are being betaed now and any new chapters are now already betaed so hopefully no more spelling mistakes! **_

_**Greeneyes8**_

_**Kickedbckntn**_

_**xxSuzCullenxx**_

_**Nzcocker86**_

_**Darkangel64081**_

_**Twilightfanfictiongirl**_

_**NCsouthernbel554**_

_**Tiggerlover1971**_

_**Ilvjamesslafferty**_

_**Just Maria**_

_**Alleycat-h**_

_**Xxellegurlxx**_

_**Intrigued reader**_

_**Tleia**_

_**Tbens**_

_**.mar.**_

_**Ncdawn**_

_**Rinou**_

_**Xtwilightlove**_

_**Titi9189**_

_**Lehar**_

_**Prayersbynight**_

_**BellaMarie23**_

_**Whoknew20**_

_**You'vegotthatcertainsomething**_

_**Megancullen23**_

_**Jtmd24**_

_**Ilovemyself610**_

_**Nette91**_

_**Tap dancing spider**_

_**OCDE**_

_**Helikesitheymikey**_

_**Ace1014**_

_**Gothicvampsrrad**_

_**Lucia Rayne**_

_**xxxBellaxEdwardxxx**_

_**Pinkizlife101**_

_**Iloveeyessettokill262**_

_**JenniferWilson78**_

_**Jtmd24**_

"_Edward" _

Watching her lips move as she formed the word was hardwired into my mind, replaying over and over again. My name never sounded as beautiful as it did on her lips.

The school bell rang signaling the last class of the day.

The last time I'll see her before the weekend.

I couldn't visit every night. My family would become suspicious, more so than they already were.

I had to take this class to engrave her beauty, her voice and her scent into my mind. Forty minutes were not enough.

A lifetime was not enough for her.

She was staring at me again.

She was confused. I stared back at her as Mr. Banner spoke to the class.

Neither of us moved. She was trying to discern something. I could see it in her eyes, but I couldn't tell what she was looking for.

"Isabella."

"Isabella."

"Isabella Swan!" Mr. Banner yelled. 

She whipped her head forward.

"Yes?" she asked glancing over at me again.

"What is the answer, Ms Swan? Or, were you too busy staring at Mr. Cullen to hear the question?"

"Um…" she started.

"Prophase," I whispered, as low as I could, but loud enough for her to still hear.

"Prophase," she answered with a smirk, raising her brow daring him to say otherwise.

Mr. Banner nodded confusedly, returning to his lecture.

"Thanks," she whispered under her breath, her sent wafting toward me as she spoke. I could see her looking over at me through her curtain of hair.

"No problem," I replied.

We continued to gaze at each other until the final bell rang, marking the last time I would see my Bella for four days.

"Come on Edward!" Alice screamed, running at human-pace to the car. "The shirt I want is almost gone! There is one left in my size and if we don't get there by twelve-thirty, someone else is going to buy it. It's not even her color!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know you're going to get there in time. You have already planned your date with Jasper wearing it," I laughed.

"How do you know Eddy? I thought you weren't looking into my mind anymore as long as I didn't look into your future?" Alice replied, looking skeptically at me.

"Didn't need to look," I winked. "Don't worry Alice; I'll get you there in time."

And I did.

She raced into the store, grabbing the shirt and getting in line to pay just as the "Green-Doesn't-Do-Her-Justice" girl walked in.

"Next!" Alice exclaimed, taking my hand and dragging me into the adjacent store that was pitch black, with blaring music, and a smell so potent, humans four stores down were gagging from the fumes.

"I'm going to go find the record store Al," I said, detaching myself from her grip around my arm.

"Okay," she nodded distractedly, frozen in front of a pair of jeans on a mannequin, sizing them up like they were the last pair she would ever own.

I took my leave.

Walking out of the doors and across the street, I searched out the building I was looking for.

Turning down a small side street, I could hear soft music coming from the basement of a building at the end of the alley. A dimly lit sign that read, "Poised for Noise Records" hung over a set of stairs leading to the shop door.

With my hands in my pockets I started down the stairs, the little bell above the door tinkling when I entered the room.

It was small, but funky and had a moderately paced sixty's track playing over the surround sound.

I remember when this song came out. I liked it then too.

There were a couple of people in the store looking through the CDs.

Art adorned the walls and retro-looking drawings seemed to be hodgepodged to the bookcase, a light glitter affect accenting a few.

A mural of the great operatic singers hung from the back wall and to my right, seemingly original composer's notes were depicted along the side of the shelving.

I could hear a soft hum to my left - a beautiful melody murmuring along with the music.

And there she sat, looking through a magazine, tapping her fingers to the beat.

I cleared my throat lightly.

She glanced over her magazine at me, her eyes widening slightly. She looked behind herself, then back around to face me, as if she was unsure at whom I was looking.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"Hey Ed," she replied, smiling as she put the magazine down.

"I didn't know you worked here," I said.

"Yeah, I have for a while now. Jimmy, the owner, pays me to destroy his furniture with sketches while listening to whatever great music I want, so it's not a bad gig," she said, biting her lip then tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds fun," I smiled seeing her eyes light up when talking about her job.

"It is," she replied quietly, looking unsure of what to say next.

"Can I er, help you find anything?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah," I said, snapping out of my gaze. I really have to stop staring at her. She's going to get freaked out.

"It's sort of an unusual request. I'm not sure you have it and you've probably have never heard of it but… do you have the full record of 'Non Je Regrette Rien' by…"

"Edith Piaf," she finished. "Yeah it's in that stack there," she said, pointing to a shelf beside me.

Along the top of the shelf in script style letters the label read "Bella wants you to hear this!"

She held her hand out for the record. I handed it to her and she flipped it over to the back of the sleeve, admiring the images there.

I continued to flip through her collection of favorites.

"You have good taste in music," I said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Did you write those?" I gestured to the music composition on the edge of the shelves.

She blushed and raised her hand up towards her hairline.

I laughed.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"That's cute," I responded without thinking.

She blushed again.

I started to laugh, but turned it into a large smile after seeing her glare.

"What else do you like Bella?" I asked.

"What?"

"I know you like music and drawing, but that's it. Will you tell me more about yourself?" I asked her, hoping to God she said yes.

"Um, okay," she laughed lightly, smiling and tucking the strand of hair behind her ear again.

"I grew up in Phoenix, I like to read and my favorite color is amber."

"That's it?" I asked, leaning a little closer.

"Yes," she said, mirroring my actions.

"Tell me more," I begged.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Please?" I asked grinning.

"Make me," she challenged, smirking and raising her brow.

I leaned over and grabbed her bracelet covered wrist lightly. I could feel her pulse under my fingers.

I brushed my thumb across her arm. "Okay."

If I was going to hell for falling for my beautiful human Bella, then I might as well enjoy the time I have left with her.

"How about afterschool on…"

The bell on the door chimed revealing a tired looking Alice, just as a customer cleared their throat saying, "Excuse me, ma'am."

We jumped apart like we had been caught doing something we shouldn't.

Bella turned her attention towards the customer, blushing and asking how she could be of assistance. Alice scanned the store, her eyes resting on me. She let out a breath.

"There you are!" she said exasperatedly, putting her bags down. "Did you know there are _four _music stores within three blocks of the mall?"

"No Alice I didn't," I replied, shoving my hands in my pockets for my wallet. Turning away from Alice, I pulled out a twenty. Placing it down on the counter, I grabbed a pen and scribbled my number across the back as fast as I could.

"Hey," she said, glancing over my shoulder. "Isn't that Isabella , the girl from school?"

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly. "She works here apparently."

We started walking to the door. On my way out, I made eye contact with Bella. I smiled, my eyes smoldering. She returned a smile, mouthing the word "bye". She bit her lip as she turned her attention back to the customer in need of assistance.


	6. Some Time to Myself

_I would like to thank my wonderful Pre-reader/Beta *__**Tara***__ who has already gone over this chapter, Chapter 1 and 5! _

**I now have a ****twitter**** CullenKitten follow for updates on when new chapters will be up etc!**

_**Thank you to everyone who put me on their story alerts and favorite lists!~Kit~**_

Crackupmonkey- Yes! I shall be updating waay faster now thanks to my wonderful Beta/Pre-reader Tara, and this handy software called Evernote, allowing me to write with my phone any time anywhere, whenever the mood strikes me.

Nena1981- My first Author Alert! 3

Barbr9- Blonglegs- I'm trying to rule out that possibility to give way to how the family _really finds out about them…trust me its good!_

Thank you so much! You'll see pretty soon if Bella finds the number or not and when they'll get together ;] I'm not sure Alice is going to peek.

Also I'll try to put in the Vampire girl story at some point it's not too interesting (I don't think), and I can't guarantee that it won't be until after the family finds out about them. (and I'll try to make it a good tale, but no promises)

I love the questions! Thanks again!

Christyallen89- Thank you so much! Yeah I'm trying to show that Edward isn't perfect, that he has never experienced love before and the internal struggle that you go through dealing with hormones and what not, just like human 17 year olds. I wanted Edward to feel human around Bella in both a good and bad way. Imagining a 17 year old boy, falling in love for the first time, feeling alone, and confused, and of course moody, cynical and unwilling to talk to his parents! While juggling his 100 years of knowledge about humans and his family.

I wanted this Edward to be more private than in the books. Like taking away the idea that he would go to Carlisle Jasper and Emmet for sex advice. And personally I would hate to be immortal hearing everyone's deepest desires not to mention hearing your family have sex... ew!

Thanks again, I'm glad you like it! 3

T3r35a22- You have an interesting penname

WendeMyre- I don't know why but he just is!

Kareedelane

Brie21

My-bronze-haired-angel

GottaLoveFanfiction- Thanks!

Angelofdarkness95

Tomboi01

Shea1223

JaspersEmotionalGirl

Pumpkinmykitty

That was a mistake.

_What was I thinking by almost asking her out?_

I must be insane.

But she's all I can think about. It's been a week and this girl has taken over my entire life!

We pulled into the driveway and I grabbed Alice's many bags out of the trunk.

"I can't believe that's all you got Edward," Alice said, shaking her head in mock shame.

I just looked at her and walked inside dropping the bags in the door way. Emmet was watching the game on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Hey man," he said.

"Hey," I replied, staring at the TV but not really watching it.

Emmet looked over at me curiously but didn't say anything. That is one of the things I like about Emmet, he doesn't ask if you're not ready to talk.

_"I'm here when you need me,"_ I heard in my mind.

I nodded once, knowing that I wouldn't take him up on the offer.

Rosalie came downstairs with a smirk on her face, sitting between Emmet and me, placing a manicured hand on his thigh.

It was going to be one of _those_ nights then?

I sighed and walked out the front door, going unnoticed by the couple staring heatedly into one another's eyes.

When one couple wants to... be intimate with each other, the rest of the house unfortunately tends to follow suit.

_I hate hearing them have sex._

_I hate feeling envious as well._

Nights like these are the only nights I have any privacy though.

I turned up the radio in my car and sped past the "Now leaving Forks" sign.

Wait!

I slammed on the breaks, screeching to a halt and turning the car around towards my destination - her house.

If I wanted privacy to watch her and get to know her, now was the time, while the others were preoccupied.

When I got to her house, it was empty. I climbed up the tree to her room, sliding the window open with an audible squeak.

I could smell her sent permeating the room as I crawled through the window.

Her room was well organized, cute and girlie.

I didn't think it would be, with her sarcastic, confident demeanor.

The picture on her desk next to her laptop showed a smiling Bella with her mother, on the beach in sunglasses and big straw hats holding pink tropical-looking drinks. A picture of her with her father making silly faces sat on her dresser.

Her room had white furniture, blue and purple decorations and hard-wood flooring; simple.

Above her desk sat a shelf with books on it- Shakespeare, musical biographies, historical tales, Moby Dick, the Grim Brother's fairy tales, Edgar Allen Poe, Virginia Wolfe and Lewis Carroll, just to name a few.

I opened the closet door. Clothes, shoes, and a trunk with paintings and sketches were inside. They were beautiful. A faded blue t-shirt lay on top of the wicker hamper.

I picked it up and sat on the bed, rubbing my hands on my jeans. If I could sweat, my palms would be dripping.

It smelled like her.

I brought it up to my nose and inhaled, lying back onto her bed.

My head hit the pillow and I was greeted with a burst of strawberry from her shampoo. The scent permeated the air from the pillow.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling, shirt clutched to my lips like a child's security blanket.

Until I heard a truck's doors slam, and keys turning in the front door to the house.

I heard a bag being dropped to the floor and steps resonating through the kitchen.

The sound of the fridge door opening followed by the faint swigging sound of someone drinking echoed through the house..

I then heard more steps vibrating through the house and the click of a button being pressed.

_"Hey Bells, its dad,"_ a recording announced through the quiet house.

"No way!" Bella said sarcastically to herself with a snort and a laugh.

_"I'm going to be working late tonight then staying over at Billy's so we can get up early tomorrow to go fishing. There is money on the counter and, for the love of God, please remember to use a glass for the juice, not the carton!"_

"Oops."

_"I love you!"_

_"End of new messages,"_ the automated voice exclaimed, followed by the sound of the answering machine disconnecting.

I could hear footsteps approaching the stairs.

_I should go_

The pitter patter of her shoes as she walked across the landing made me turn my head towards the door.

The doorknob turned with a tiny squeak.

She entered the room looking around, a curious expression on her face as she surveyed the room, her hand still resting on the door handle.

I stood on the branch I fled to when I heard her coming up the stairs and peered around the house wall into the window so she wouldn't see me. I was still clutching her faded blue tee shirt limply at my side.

She sat down on the bed after kicking off her shoes by the door and tossed a notebook onto her desk.

After languidly peeling off her jeans, I could see a hint of pink cotton under the hem of her shirt.

She continued to walk to her closet, grabbing the towel on the hook of the door and tossing it to the bed.

She hummed an indiscernible song as she took her hair out of the elastic, letting it cascade down across her shoulders.

She reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. The glimmer of a navel ring sparkled in the light as she revealed the milky white curve of her stomach... and her bra.

It was black.

It was beautiful.

_Snap!_

The branch I was supporting my weight on splintered under pressure.

She whipped her head around towards the window, eyes wide, worrying her bottom lip in concern.

I could hear her walk quickly towards the window.

I climbed to the roof, peeking down over the side, the stolen shirt stuffed safely in my back pocket.

I could see her curious face looking out the window - suspicious, brows furrowed, lips pouted.

From above, I could see the curve of her breasts rising and falling with each breath.

Satisfied that no one was there, she turned.

I heard the sound of her entering the bathroom and the shower turning on.

I rolled over on my back and exhaled deeply, my eyes black and wide.

I may be immortal but this girl was going to be the death of me.

I laid there until I heard the shower turn off.

I could picture her every movement as I heard drawers opening and closing, her rummaging around for something over by the desk, a light clicking, and then soft music playing through her mp3 player - classical.

I heard the springs on the bed and covers moving. After a couple of minutes, I could hear her slow, even breathing.

She was asleep.

It was two-thirty in the morning when I climbed back through her window and over to her desk chair.

Glancing around, I saw the book she tossed there earlier and I picked it up. Flipping through it, I saw that she was using it as a sketch book. There were some very detailed drawings and some doodles.

I flipped to the back to see her most recent work.

There, tucked gently between the pages was the bill I wrote my number on earlier that evening and behind it was a beautiful intricate drawing.

Of me.


	7. Buzz

**PLEASE FOLLOW CullenKitten ON TWITTER!**

**I post info about BCD updates/progress (i.e. what's taking so long : ) ), and answer questions etc. on there! I don't post my every thought on there so your phone won't be ringing every minute I promise! I hope to start answering reviews on there soon! 3 **

**Barbr9**- He is a bit smug yes! Much more confident! Hehe no he's still a gentleman even though he's battling all these hormones!

**Credoroza**~ Thank you! I agree with absolutely everything you said in your review! 3 And no Alice will NOT be as annoying as she is usually written! Tty soon!

**OCDE**~ You WIN! I'm not sure what but you doo! For getting my True Blood muse! I was mirroring Edward smelling the shirt exactly after Sam smelling the bed like that! 3 Lots Of Love!

**MinervaCullen**** Thank you so much for all of your alerts! I am honored that you liked BCD enough to author alert me! 3 Also thank you! I was hoping that I made the change was not overly done! 3

**Christyallen89**~She doesn't stalk him really because she's too cocky for that. (and stubborn) :) You'll get more of that once they're together and you see Bella talking more! Thank you!

**Crackupmonkey**~ Yes he is! I hope it comes across that even Edward himself thinks he's too stalkerish! Thank you so much for your review!

**T3r35a22**~ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Ohhh your name makes so much sense now, its cool! Haha

**JaspersEmotionalGirl**~ Thank you! I do too! At the very end of this story, if people are interested I'll post a BPOV version of this story, but this one will definitely be in Edwards Pov!

**Shyshy1016- **Thank you!

**Tempofugi- **Thank you sooo much! 3

**Sujari6- **Thank you so much!

**xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx- **Thank you!

**KaylaDuhh- **Thank You!

**Thanks to:**

**Trutwilightfantasy**

**LoisLane1977**

**ACullen4Ever**

**Whimsical Daisy**

**Deadra**

**AnnMarciaCullen**

**Puppyluvabby**

**Bexie25**

**Storyteller1333**

**Thunderful**

**Robsteninlove88**

**Juneal7**

**Jmjones106**

**ThickNfabulous**

**Sandyl67**

**Missy96**

**Leeenamarie**

**Gobsessedreader**

**Avid Reader75**

**Saturndragoon**

**Frankielvz**

**Italiansky**

**TwiJBFan**

**Cinderele**

Thank You To My Wonderful Beta Tara!

She never called, or acknowledged me - not since that night.

It was now Thursday, the first time I've seen her since giving her my number. She hasn't looked at me since I sat down at the table.

She probably realized that I'm not someone she wanted to associate with. I guess it's for the best.

I clearly have an unhealthy attachment to her.

I still have her shirt, hidden away so my siblings can't smell her scent on it.

I haven't watched her since that night either.

My family said that I have been acting weird.

I'm sure that's true. I looked like a mess. I could see it in everyone's thoughts, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I glanced across the cafeteria at her. She was staring at her phone as if waiting for something.

_A reply from someone?_

I looked at my phone under the table, wondering if I missed a message from her.

Nothing.

I've never felt so alone. I felt like a stalker and I couldn't help it. I was hyper aware of her every move.

The bell rang for the next class.

Forty-four minutes until Biology.

She looked over at me today in class - only for a few seconds and then looked away when I turned toward her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>Friday<p>

She dressed up today.

She looked beautiful.

Her hair was pulled up in a clip with a small strand hanging down; she wore clear lip gloss and a simple, silver chain necklace.

Her nails were painted clear and she had silver stud earrings and a cotton black dress on with her converse.

Our colors matched.

The one day Alice had relented from dressing me and I unconsciously chose to match her with a black shirt and jeans…and the same shoes.

I put my hand over my eyes and sighed.

_God I'm a sap. It's a coincidence! Nothing more!_

She looked over at me and blushed slightly, chuckling quietly under her breath. Her straight, white teeth showed as she smiled and her body was illuminated by the light from the window.

I smiled back at her as the bell rang.

She threw her arm up at me to wave good-bye and then walked out of the room.

I needed to hunt. I wasn't hungry really, just needed to clear my head. It is times like these I thought about breaking down and telling my family about Bella. But, then I think about all the horrible things they'd tease me about and the immediate suggestion of moving or murdering my Bella was something I couldn't stand to hear.

I tossed my keys to Jasper with a smile, got in the back seat and announced to them my plan to hunt.

They passed it off as me brooding.

_I probably was._

I laid back and closed my eyes for the rest of the ride home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Buzz._

I stopped mid gulp of the thick warm blood pouring down my throat. 

_Buzz._

I was a mess. I hadn't been very careful on this hunt - sort of reckless with my kills, just pouncing and drinking from one animal to another, leaving a trail of carcasses behind me.

_Buzz._

I was covered in blood from head to toe. My hair was tinged with red, my white collared shirt stained with the spray of blood and my tan pants covered with mud. I licked my lips and unsuccessfully wiped the rest of my face with the back of my hand.

Buzz.

_Danm-it Alice! I'll be home soon!_

I went to reach for my phone, but looked at my hand. I rubbed my dirty palm on my thigh before I stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

When I glanced down, I saw that it wasn't a number I recognized.

"Hi Ed, it's Bella."


	8. Umm Hi

**PLEASE FOLLOW CullenKitten ON TWITTER!**

**I post info about BCD updates/progress (ex. what's taking so long : ) ), and answer questions etc. on there! I don't post my every thought on there so your phone won't be ringing every minute I promise! I hope to start answering reviews on there soon! 3 **

Next Chapter should be up soon!

**Credoroza**~ Hehe sorry about the cliffhanger! Tty soon 3

**Sujari6**~ Thank you! I am too!

**Shyshy1016**~ I hope to update very soon for you!

**Thanks to:**

**Our Family**

**Pcirish**

**Hatelife2828**

**18blueberries**

**Suzy Q Something**

**Trickster22084**

Thank You To My Wonderful Beta Tara!

_Hi._

_I got your note..._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

I sat down on the rock next to me, shaded by a tree, and stared at the screen of my cell phone.

_What else do I say to her?_ I thought, running my hand through my hair

_How are you Bella?_

The reply took a minute and thirty-two seconds. 

_Fine._

Another text followed immediately after.

_How are you?_

I smiled as I typed my reply._  
><em>

_Just fine Bella? I am excellent thank you._

I couldn't resist teasing her..

_Yeah, just fine. My day was going great until some guy at school jacked my idea and wore the same shoes as me.  
><em>

I smiled to myself. _She's sarcastic._

_What a jerk! Can I kick his ass for you?_

Ihaha, I was asking Bella if I could kick my own ass.

_Please_.

_I'm on it. Is there anything else I can do for you Bella?  
><em>

I waited another minute nervously for a response.

_We need to work on our project. I was wondering if you could come over._

I stared at the screen. I began my replay at inhuman speed. Against my better judgment I wanted to see her again, before Monday.

_Sure. What time?_

_Umm tomorrow, around eleven at my house?_

_Sounds wonderful Bella. See you then._

_See you later Ed._


	9. Happy Birthday to me

**PLEASE FOLLOW CullenKitten ON TWITTER!**

**I post info about BCD updates/progress (ex. what's taking so long : ) ), and answer questions etc. on there! I don't post my every thought on there so your phone won't be ringing every minute I promise! I hope to start answering reviews on there soon! 3 **

**This chapter is Rated M!**

JaspersEmotionalGirl~ I know! Sorry! This one is longer though!

Barbr9~ :D tty soon!

sujari6~ Hehe me too!

shyshy1016~ It went well

HaTeLiFe2828~ Sorry you had to wait so long!

Credoroza~ Sorry I took FOREVER! Tty soon!

Thank you:

RPFANN

Jadedghost22

Crazyaspoohbear

Jarethstwilighteyes

BloodSucker17

Kerrioncullen

Brittanydiazcullen0221

Kerridwen1531

Breaking-Midnight

Ducksandruns

SophieLMcCann

Weeblondiebex

xxxxtwilightmadxxxx

Thank You To My Wonderful Beta Tara!

"Where are you going, dear?" Esme asked.

"Over to Isabella Swan's house, we were paired up for a project in Biology,." I replied, hoping my excitement couldn't be heard in my voice. "I'm going hunting later so I'll be back in the morning."

"Again, sweetheart? I thought you went yesterday?"

"Yeah still hungry, must be the kids at school…" I trailed off praying she didn't question it. I took a peek into her mind.

_He must want some time alone. _"Oh okay, have a good time!" Esme replied with a smile. She leaned down, kissed my cheek and walked gracefully out of the room.

I shrugged grabbing my jacket off of the hook and snatched up my keys as fast as possible without moving too quickly.

I pulled into Bella's driveway behind her rusty red Chevy. Chief Swan's cruiser was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he was at work.

_I knocked and_ took a deep breath as I heard light hurried footsteps approach the door.

Bella's head peeked out from behind the door. Her cheeks were flushed lightly: she was biting her lip and pushing back the fringe of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail in front of her eyes.

"Hi., she said smiling softly.

"Hey," I replied smiling crookedly.

We stared at each other for a moment. She suddenly realized we were still standing in the doorway and stepped aside, opening the door wider.

_Holly shit!_

She was wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. She was barefoot, her toe nails were painted too.

_Breathe Edward!_

It was my turn to bite my lip. I cleared my throat, "So…" I trailed off not really sure what to say.

_Why is this so hard?_

"I set the materials out on the table in the kitchen. It's my dad's birthday so I'm making dinner and baking the cake. I hope you don't mind if I multitask."

"No not at all." I replied following her into the kitchen, setting my bag down by the empty chair.

We worked almost silently, chatting a bit only when Bella got up to check on the stew she was making, occasionally adding spices or fiddling with the temperature of the stove.

Hours passed.

Bella was brilliant, funny, beautiful, and kind. I learned that her favorite color is blue, like mine, that she didn't like pickles, she thought rugby was cool and she blushingly admitted that she knew every word to a Justin Beiber song and enjoyed singing it in the shower. In turn I told her little things about myself and assured her that she wasn't the only one who knew every word to silly songs, for me it was the latest Britney Spears single. Which she thought was hilarious.

We talked about movies we liked, the kids at school, and our home lives. Finally our work was over and I was keeping her company while she started Chief Swan's birthday cake.

Her back was turned as she scooped out sugar into a bowl. I walked up behind her and glanced over her shoulder at what she was doing.

As she started sifting the flour I whispered lightly in her ear, trying not to surprise her at how close I was.

"Why do you do that to the flour?"

My actions did not have the desired effect as she jumped in surprise sending flour everywhere including all over her face. I stood still, eyes wide, as she turned around slowly mouth open in shock. She looked adorable, like a kitten covered in flour; I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

She glared at me lightly. I laughed a bit more. She was beautiful even when angry. She took her flour covered hand and traced a line of it onto my nose smiling haughtily. Before she could pull away, before I even knew what I was doing I crashed my lips into hers.

She leaned into me as I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her hand up to the back of my neck. I ran my tongue lightly across her lower lip asking silently for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and her tongue met mine, fighting for dominance. I ran my hand down her side causing her to moan and push herself flush against my body. I smiled lightly against her lips as she gave in to me, handing over control. My tongue massaged hers as I lifted her leg up around my waist giving myself leverage to grind into her. Her hands gripped my hair tightly as she bit at my lip and sucked on my tongue lightly. She pulled away and whispered "couch" breathlessly against my lips bringing her other leg up around my waist.

I carried her into the living room and laid her down onto the couch, supporting my weight on my arms as I slid my body over her. Her hips met mine and a moan erupted from my throat. I cupped her ass through her jeans and watched through lidded eyes as hers fluttered closed. "Edward" she whimpered sliding her hand up my shirt and along my chest. I deepened the kiss supporting her weight against me as I slid her tank over her head revealing a dark blue bra. I massaged her breasts and rolled my hips into hers as she gripped my shoulders wrapping her legs around my back.

I was very close.

I reached down between us and unbuttoned her jeans sliding my hand towards her radiating heat. She inhaled deeply as my fingers found her wetness, teasing her lightly. I hesitantly slid a finger slowly into her tight body and she gasped.

_She's so warm_

Gripping her hips I thrust myself against her in rhythm with my hand as I slid another digit into her, scissoring. I stroked my thumb along her clit at inhuman speeds.

I was about to cum. I could feel her muscles clenching around my fingers as she muttered incoherently thrashing.

"Oh God, Bella" I moaned thrusting one final time as I shot my release powerfully into my boxers, her orgasm following, a groan of pleasure and the mewing of my name as she curled her body into mine.

I slipped my fingers out of her and rolled us over so she was on top of me her head resting on my chest. After a moment of heavy breathing I tilted her head towards mine capturing her lips lightly over and over again while rubbing my hand up and down her arm. We laid in silence basking in the afterglow of our orgasms, smiling coyly at each other every so often. After a few minutes we heard Chief Swan's cruiser pull into the driveway. We sat up quickly as I handed her the discarded tank top and checked myself over for anything that would give us away to her father. After straightening the cushions I turned back to Bella who had just finished fixing her hair. We made eye contact and we giggled. I could hear her father fiddling with his keys. I kissed her one last time and I asked "Come with me to dinner tomorrow?"

I saw her eyes light up in relief and she whispered a quick "yes" as we stepped apart and Chief Swan pushed open the door.

"Bells I'm home—"

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Bella yelled walking quickly towards him.

"Hey honey.. who's this?" he asked when he noticed me in the middle of the room.

"Dad this is Edward Cullen, remember I told you he was coming over to work on our Bio project?" Bella trailed off awkwardly.

"Happy Birthday Chief Swan, I apologize for the delay on your cake" _And for touching your daughter "_I'm afraid I don't understand human cell structure as well as I thought I did." I supplied smiling warmly, looking over at Bella for backup. She shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"I'll finish up while you watch the game dad." She supplied

"Ha that's fine! As long as the stew is done on time," he joked shaking my offered hand. "And you can call me Charlie."

"Thank you, I'm afraid I have to get going. Esme will be getting worried." I followed Bella into the kitchen under the excuse of cleaning up our project and grabbing my things.

I heard the TV click on as Bella walked me to the door. I briefly took her hand in mine and squeezed gently in an unspoken goodbye.

When I got into my car I sent a text to her.

_See you tomorrow my Bella. 4 O'clock?_

I heard her phone vibrate against the granite countertop. She looked out the window over the kitchen sink at me and smiled.

"Yes" she mouthed, and I pulled away happier than I had ever been.


	10. Edward?

**PLEASE FOLLOW CullenKitten ON TWITTER!**

**I post info about BCD updates/progress (ex. what's taking so long : ) ), and answer questions etc. on there! I don't post my every thought on there so your phone won't be ringing every minute I promise! I hope to start answering reviews on there soon! 3 **

The rest of the weekend was awful.

When I got home from Bella's, Alice announced that it was going to be sunny for the next week and that we just HAD to go to hunting in New England.

_New England! Are you fucking serious?_ _What am I going to tell Bella?_

I just agreed with her and walked up stairs to my room

_Shit  
><em>  
>Grabbing Bella's blue shirt, I laid down on the couch and tossed it over my eyes.<p>

_Fuck, Bella is going to be the death of me_.

I tried not to focus on how much I wanted her in my arms, lying with me.

_What do I say?_

I inhaled her scent still ruminating off of the shirt

I took out my phone and, turning it on silent, began my text.

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey :)"_she wrote back

That damn smiley face almost killed me.

_"I have good news and bad news which would you like first?" _I asked her.

One minute and twenty seconds later I received a reply.

_"The good news."_

I smiled and typed my reply.

_"I was with this really amazing girl this afternoon and she is all I can think about since meeting her."_

I tapped my foot nervously as I waited for her reply.  
><em><br>"What's the bad news?"_

You agreed to go out with me. Our first date is tomorrow but I have to reschedule on you, and now I feel like a huge asshole.

The worst part was asking you to forgive me, and if you would please let me take you to dinner when I get back.

I've never liked anyone like this before and I feel like I am already fucking it up.

Two minutes and forty-nine seconds later she replied.

_"Well… do you really like her as much as you say you do?"_

I replied immediately, _"Yes!"_

_"Then I think she'll forgive you. But you better not be playing with her because she probably feels the same."_

I stared at the screen on my phone in shock. I had to talk to her. I dialed her number as fast as I could. Before she could say anything I asked,

"Really?"

"Really." She replied calmly

"Thank you so much Bella! I'm so sorry!" I told her.

"It's fine, don't wor-".

"No it's not!" I interrupted her. "I feel terrible! I really like you."

"It's fine, Jerk," she said with a laugh "Go to bed. Get some sleep. Can I ask you something first though?"

"Anything, my Bella."

There was a long wait and I almost thought she had hung up.

"You don't regret today right? I mean, I never do that. I've never moved so quickly with someone. I'm not that type of person," she explained..

"I will never regret today, my Bella. Not for as long as I live. I apologise if I moved too quickly. I know you are not someone who rushes into the physical. I must admit, I have never been with anyone like that before today."

I heard her soft sigh on the other end of the line.

"It's fine; I enjoyed myself quite a bit. I just wanted you to know," she said...

"I know, my Bella, I know. Sweet dreams, may I call on you tomorrow?" I asked.

Yes good night, my Edward sweet dreams."

I grabbed my coat and hopped out of my window intent on catching a last glimpse of Bella before I had to leave.

* * *

><p><em>God she's beautiful!<em>

Tonight she was wearing a purple tank top, stripped short shorts and her hair was pulled up into a tall bun.

She was snoring softly.

It was adorable.

I walked over to her bed and stared down over her sleeping form.

_How did I fall in love so quickly, and with a human?_

"Edward," she muttered as she rolled over onto her side trying to get comfortable.

"I'm here, my Bella," I whispered quietly, gently brushing her bangs behind her ear.

I walked toward the window.

"Edward?" My Bella muttered again.

I turned around to get one last glimpse of her sleeping form, only to be greeted with her round, brown, questioning eyes staring back into mine.

_Shit._

She leaned over quickly for the light switch.

I ran.

In the forest across the street I could hear every movement:, her light turn on, her quick footsteps to the window and, her quiet call of my name. For a while she didn't move, just stared out the window into the darkness.

_She won't remember. She'll think it was a dream._

I knew that much. Humans are constantly in denial. My family used that to our advantage quite often. It allowed us to stay in one place for as long as we did. Humans imagine us aging slightly year by year; because that is the only thing that makes sense to them. It is only natural for Bella to be in denial about seeing me in her room tonight.

I calmed my unbeating heart with this thought and started running home.

* * *

><p>I was approaching my front steps when I felt a <em>buzz <em>coming from my pocket.

I pulled my phone out, confused.

_I'm out front Alice. _I thought, flipping my phone open to read the text she sent.

But it wasn't from Alice. It was from Bella. It was only one word.

_Edward?_


	11. Ouch

Thank you so much to Blonglegs and Credorosa for their help on this chapter!

I need a new beta because mine is currently M.I.A. (I hope you're okay!)

Also, anyone willing to write a sex scene for this? Feel free to PM me! J

After this all the updates should be pretty frequent!

3 Kitt

Chapter 11

I didn't respond.

For a week I ignored the texts, the calls, the messages she left on my phone.

'_What's eating you Edward?' _I heardEmmett's voice echoing in my head. I glared at him with a growl building deep in my chest. '_Okay, sorry I asked'. _Emmett sneered, rolling his eyes he walked out of the room. His thoughts fading from my mind '_Stupid brooding jerk ruining the vacation for the rest of us. I can't wait until we get h…' _I sighed rubbing my face.

I had been an asshole not only to Bella but my family as well. I can't apologize without telling them about Bella. I closed my eyes running my hand through my hair. If she asks I'm going to say there was no cell service and that what she saw that night was just a really realistic dream and nothing more.

Hopefully she'll believe me. I thought smiling to myself. Maybe I can be really convincing by changing the subject with a repeat performance of the other day's events. _Damn she's going to be the death of me. I'm not sure I can control myself if she ever wears that outfit again. .. _

The ride home was boring. I knew if I listened into the thoughts of my family members they would all be annoyed and pissed off, at me.

School was horrible. I made sure to avoid Bella at all costs the first three days. I sure as hell skipped _that_ class and I spent the lunch hour in my car.

That was until the fourth day, when I walked out to my car only to find Bella leaning against the Volvo with a bored scowl on her face. She's hot when she's angry. She had this pissed off rocker look going today. Dark blue skinny jeans with a black blazer and studded heels, it was cute.

"Edward what the fuck?"

"What?" I replied feigning ignorance.

"When a guy feels comfortable enough to watch you sleep without permission you'd think the least they could do was pick up the phone when you called to ask why. It _is _the polite thing to do Edward." She responded quietly.

I looked back towards the lunchroom to see if my siblings had heard, or if they were even paying attention. Nothing abnormal from the lunch room so I guess they hadn't heard.

"Can we talk somewhere else Bella?" I asked in a human whisper.

"Who's going to hear us Edward? We're alone out here!" She replied in a mock whisper. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer she threw her hands in the air then gestured towards a wooded area by the parking lot with a huff.

I grabbed her hand in mine and led her through the trees. We walked for a few minutes deeper and deeper. I ignored her questions about why we were going so far from the school. After about five minutes I stopped at a clearing untouched by the morning's rain. She dropped herself onto a log and tossed her bag nearby. I sat down on the ground in front of her.

"So," She started awkwardly picking imaginary fluff off of her blazer.

"So… How have you been Bella? I missed you." I said picking up a couple of rocks off of the forest floor.

"I missed you too." She said looking away, folding her hands into her lap.

"Bella, I-

"Why were you in my room the other night?" She asked looking up, a lock of hair falling into her face. She brushed it back behind her ear, looking into my eyes for the first time.

"I wasn't in your room Bella." I started.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't" I said standing up, rocks stillin my hands.

"Yes you were."

"No, Bella you're mistaken."

"Yes you were, Edward! Don't tell me-"

"Damn it Bella!" I said clenching my fists turning the rocks to ash with an audible crunch.

She looked towards my fists watching in awe as the ash slipped through my fingers, the light shining through the tree branches illuminating the dirt before it hit the ground.

She stood with her mouth parted and eyes wide. Her hair whipping back towards me.

"Bella-" I began

"You're very strong," her voice cracked just loud enough for me to hear, "and beautiful, and smart," she said eyes appraising me, "and fast, _very _fast and your eyes, they change color," She was shaking.

"Your skin is ice cold and your body is hard like granite. I-" she faltered "I had bruises, after we…" She looked up and I turned my head away quickly to avoid her eyes. I winced. I knew all I would see is fear. I couldn't believe I lost control with her. I _hurt _her!

"Edward look at me."

I sighed and prepared myself for the fear, the horror in her eyes.

Instead I was met with confusion.

"Am I in danger from you Edward?" She asked stepping towards me.

"Yes," I said grabbing my bag. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," I said backing away.

"No, Edward," she said grabbing the sleeve of my jacket, "I mean on purpose. Did you bring me out here to hurt me?" She said stepping towards me again.

"Of course not, Bella," I said immediately shaking my head.

"Then don't leave Edward. Tell me why you were in my room the other night or how you're able to do all that stuff. Edward, tell me who, or what you are! I mean, a-are you human or a psychopath or something?" She asked all at once, nervously not letting go of my arm.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Bella, I'm not a psychopath."

"You're not human though." She said quietly tilting her head to the side.

"No Bella I'm not." I've never been so afraid in my life.

"O-oh." She said nodding not really sure what to do. "What are you then?"

"I'm not sure you want to know." I replied.

"Of course I want to know Edward!" She yelled "How can you think that I wouldn't want to know _what_ the guy I'm falling for is?" She continued screaming. "I mean you can't just tell a girl that you're not human and then not tell her what you are! How can you just stand there and-"

I stopped her mid rant, cupping my hands on her cheeks leaning in for a chaste kiss_. Probably our last one._

"Bella," I began pulling back while keeping my hands where they were, looking deep into her eyes.

"Bella, I'm a vampire."


	12. Not Being Human

**Sorry for the wait! There should be faster updates now that we're where I wanted to be since the beginning! I REALLY need someone willing to write a first time sex scene for the next chapter. I can't post until I have someone. (It goes without saying that you will get ALL of the credit!) **

**Also, I need a beta! 3 PM me :) **

"O-oh?" Bella replied putting her fingers to her lips, looking downwards.

_She is going to run. She's going to scream, freak out. She'll never want to see me again. We'll have to move. Everyone will be so disappointed. _

_We're fucked. It's over._

I backed away from her slowly.

"Bella, I-I understand i-if-"

"-Ed, You really think that you can tell me something like that and then just walk away?"

I looked at her, mouth open. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I wasn't…" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Never mind. So…" I said running my hand through my hair.

"So." She sighed pulling her mouth into a thin line.

This was awkward. I'm not sure what to do. I've never done this before.

"What would you like to know?" I shrugged confusedly.

She thought for a moment.

"I don't know…is all the movie stuff true?" She asked looking over at me.

I laughed. "No." I took a step towards her.

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows in confusion and surprise.

"Umm…" She bit her lip.

"Go ahead ask." I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was about to say.

"The blood."

"Animal. We fancy ourselves vegetarians." I sat down. She walked over and sat down next to me, hugging her jean covered knees, some hair from her ponytail falling into her eyes. She smiled placing her head against her knees turning towards me.

"Stakes?"

"'Hard as granite' remember?" I said grabbing hand. She didn't pull away.

"What about the sun?" she asked looking up past the tops of the trees and into the cloudy sky.

"Umm…." If I could blush this would be the time. "we sparkle…" I trailed off.

"No shit?" she laughed. I shrugged, ready to talk about something else. She suddenly perked up as if she had just realized something. "Is that why you were all weird today?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Never." I said rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She nodded again.

"So…where does this leave us?" She asked quietly looking into my eyes.

"I'm not sure. I was expecting you to run away when you found out. I still am actually. But I'm hoping we'll be an item or something."

"Haha an item? How old school. Are you going to court me?" She laughed.

"Maybe." I smirked back at her.

She was quiet for a moment. It made me nervous.

"Okay." She whispered.

My head snapped up at an inhuman speed. Her eyes widened a little. The she smiled nervously. I don't think I've ever been so happy. I crushed my lips to hers gently. I cupped her face between my hands as she laced one of hers behind my neck and the other to the back of my head, lightly running her fingers through my hair. She pulled back after a moment and looked up at me questioningly with her big brown eyes.

"What?" I asked leaning down and pressing my forehead against hers.

"What are we going to tell your family?"


End file.
